


The End of the Lies (but the obscuring of the truth)

by DancingLilies



Series: the ones where merlin is unappreciated and forgotten about [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Gen, Merlin doesn't stop lying, No one notices, Post-Season/Series 04 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLilies/pseuds/DancingLilies
Summary: He had lied to his king for far too long, and now it was impossible to tell the truth.Merlin has brought magic back to Albion, and Arthur is the Once And Future King. Merlin still hasn't said what he is.





	The End of the Lies (but the obscuring of the truth)

There was no one left in Camelot who knew his secret. And so there was no one left who would look at him disapprovingly every day that he didn’t stop lying.

-

Whenever a delegate of Druids arrived in the city, Merlin always made sure to stand behind Arthur. Everyone now thought it was strange Druid tradition to bow twice before the king.

-

It didn’t pain Merlin anymore when the knights teased him for hiding in the trees, or when Arthur called him a useless idiot.

At least, that’s what he told himself.

-

He was ashamed to admit that he was glad no Druids had settled in Camelot, and that Arthur’s Court Sorcerer didn’t know him as Emrys.

He had lied to his king for far too long, and now it was impossible to tell the truth.

-

He knocked on the door, (which he had finally learnt to do shortly after Arthur had married Gwen) and when he opened it, Arthur was already up.

It was surprising how easily Merlin could pretend to be grateful for the week off, and how no one found him staring out a window, watching as Arthur rode off with the knights and the Court Sorcerer.

-

The lack of bruises on his body shouldn’t have made him sad, but with a jolt, he realized he couldn’t remember the last time Arthur had trained with him.

-

Merlin stopped wearing his neckerchief.

No one noticed.

-

Arthur wasn’t alone when he asked for a few weeks off. He gave Merlin a short affirment before turning back to conversing idly with his Court Sorcerer.

Merlin told himself it was better this way. After all, it was the proper way to ask for time off. He shouldn’t be required to explain why he was asking for some days off.

That didn’t explain why he felt disappointed.

-

He had set up wards around Camelot. He didn’t keep track of how long he had been gone before Arthur and the knights and the Court Sorcerer started to look for him.

He may not have kept track, but he did know it took them one month, two weeks, and five days.

-

They found him in Ealdor.

-

Arthur strode up to him, and Merlin couldn’t tell if his anger was fake or not.

The anger disappeared when Merlin told them that his mother had died, and that he would like to respectfully request a few more days off.

Just to put his mother to rest.

-

He snuck away from Arthur and Leon and Gwaine and Elyan and Percival and Gwen that night.

-

Kilgharrah met him in a clearing a few miles away, and for once didn’t complain about carrying Merlin away.

-

Arthur and the knights only looked for four months, one week, and two days.

Not that he kept track.

-

Only a few years later, Merlin woke up cold. Aithusa was by his side, and together they mourned the loss of the Great Dragon.

Merlin followed him six days later.

-

The Druids never bowed twice before their king, and when asked, they said merely that Emrys was no longer with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin.
> 
> For more stories such as this, check out my FanFiction.Net account. (ruby lips above the water)


End file.
